1,000 Ways To Die
by SmileRose
Summary: This is a challenge set forth by our friend Vip AKA spookymehta in the FSOG FB Group. He wanted to see how creative we could be in killing off Elena. WARNING! THIS STORY IS NOT MY USUAL HAPPY, SILLY, FUNNY WRITING STYLE! IT'S VERY DARK! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**A/N**

**This is a challenge set forth by our friend Vip AKA spookymehta, who wrote,**

_**"ANYONE UP FOR ONE SHOT CHALLENGE?**_

_**Em. How did Bronzy put it. Yes. Most creative demise for "Stank-ass, slutty, nasty, filthy, slimy, Pedo-Bitch She-Thing demon from hell"**_

**I missed out on the lyric wheel challenge but writing a story about killing Elena was too good a challenge for me to pass up. If you know my stories, you know that I'm a very silly, easy-going person. **

**This is your WARNING! I'm going dark and disturbed. Do NOT read this story if the issue of child molestation causes an extreme emotional reaction, the last thing I want to do is upset anyone. I obviously won't go into detail but still, I feel a warning is necessary. **

**I wrote this story as soon as I got home from work. All mistakes are mine.**

**I had a few titles for this story and couldn't decide on one. Lol!**

**1,000 Ways To Die/Payback Is A Bitch And So Is Elena/Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

Elena wakes up from her nightmare of dying only to find that she is still in prison serving time for child molestation. She has night terrors every night, she dreams of dying in the most gruesome ways.

She's recently received a full pardon from the governor who happens to be a good friend. The first thing she does once she's officially released from prison is goes to her salon for a full beauty treatment. She doesn't want to see Christian until she's been taken care of in every way. After that, she will then plan a surprise visit.

* * *

**The child molester's POV**

I need to see Christian! Who the fucking hell does he think he is?! How dare he?! Speaking to me in such a rude and disrespectful manner and who the fuck is this Ana bitch that he keeps talking about?

I make my way to Escala and march with determination to the elevator. Christian is going to pay for this! He cannot end our relationship! There is no contract where I'm involved. I am in control and whatever I say goes!

Thankfully he's not changed the security code to the elevator. A wise move Christian, perhaps your punishment won't be as severe as I had originally planned.

The first thing I see when I enter is Mia his spoiled brat and brainless sister, she's making out with one of Christian's security guards! Oh Christian is going to love this! Ha! Ha! I hope the security guard ruins her and gets her pregnant! That would push Christian over the fucking edge!

"Mia darling?"

Mia jumps up and fixes her disheveled clothing.

"Oh my gosh! Mrs. Lincoln. What are you doing here? Christian isn't here right now."

The body-guard stands and adjusts himself as well. I remember him. Sawyer if I'm not mistaken.

"Yes, I can see that Mia. What are you doing here? I'm sure your brother wouldn't like finding you here...with him." I gesture with my chin.

What a fine young piece of ass he is! How I'd love to collar him and have him down on his knees at my mercy. Fucking Christian would never allow it. Some stupid ass rule about my not fucking his staff. Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him!

"Please don't say anything Mrs. Lincoln, my brother would never forgive me and I would hate to be the reason that my boyfr...er, I mean that Luke loses his job." She pleads.

This girl is dumber than a sack of fucking hair. This is going to be so easy and so fucking fun!

"What's it worth to you Mia? How bad do you want to save Luke?"

"I don't understand? What do you mean Mrs. Lincoln?"

"Mia, I don't care if Christian finds out about us. I love you and I'm tired of being your dirty little secret." Luke says as he holds Mia's hands.

"Luke, it will be worse for you if your secret is discovered and what's more, you don't have a penny to your name. You're not good enough to marry a Grey."

Luke scowls at me. That's right you fucker, I know all about you. Knowledge is power and I'm going to work it and fuck you for all your worth you sexy fuck!

"What do you want Elena?" Luke asks. This fucker doesn't waste anytime. I like that. It will come in handy when he fucks me and when I fuck him!

"It's simple really. I want you to fuck me and then I want to fuck you. Long and hard and all night long. I want you to be my... for lack of a better word, slave."

"What? Your slave?! This is ridiculous! Luke, you love me! You can't do that! She's crazy!" Mia shouts with tears in her eyes.

No need to go into detail in front of Mia about what Luke being my slave will entail. This is one piece of the puzzle that shall remain between Luke and myself. I know for a fact that Luke hasn't told Mia about Christian's lifestyle, it's part of his employment requirement to sign an NDA. Christian must keep up certain appearances.

"Mia," Luke says as he kisses her cheek softly. What a dumb fuck! "Think about it, this is for us, for our future. It's not all for nothing. Is it Elena?" He shoots daggers at me, knowing I'm still a very rich woman.

"Oh trust me Luke, I will make it worth your while." I purr.

Mia scowls in disgust. "You're not a whore Luke. Don't lower yourself to her standards...she doesn't have any standards or morals. She's sick Luke!"

Luke is taking in her words, he's considering them. Shit! I need to do something and fast.

"Mia darling, think about what you're saying. You love Luke, don't you? Don't you want to marry him? Hmmm dear? Think about it...one night for a huge payout. You can present Luke as a man with financial means, the means to support you and the type of lifestyle that you've grown accustomed to. Isn't that what you want? Isn't that what you both want?"

Luke looks to Mia and whispers something in her ear. Mia starts sobbing uncontrollably.

"Luke, please. Please don't. I don't care about you not having money. It's not worth it, you're a decent and kind man and she's..."

"Mia, enough! Now if you love me, if you really love me, you will leave. I need to do this."

"But Luke..."

"Now Mia! Go!" Luke shouts.

Mia leaves but not before she spits on my face, "You're disgusting! You'll pay for this!"

Stupid bitch! Just for that I'm really going to fuck up Sawyer and beat the shit out of him!

Turns out Christian is out-of-town so Luke and I will have the pleasure of using Christian's playroom. I fucking love it! I'm screwing Christian's employee over, which is a no-no and I'm doing it in Christian's playroom. Payback is a bitch! He didn't visit or stand by my side when this sham of charges was filed against me. I don't fuck little boys...much! I don't see what the big deal is, they fucking want it! They always do!

"Some wine before we begin Elena?" Luke asks.

"That would be lovely darling..."

* * *

I'm hot, I'm burning, I feel my skin melting off of me. My plastic body parts slowly withering away, exposing the white of my bones! Oh God! "Help! Please! Let me out! I'm burning! Someone turn this fucking machine off! I wanted a tan and I'm fucking roasting! Help me! Aaaaahhhhhh!"

"Holy fuck! Another fucking nightmare!" I shout as I wake up feeling fuzzy. I'm so tired of these fucking nightmares, they invade my subconscious every damn night! It's like I'm being punished for something and yet, I've done nothing wrong!

I'm not sure what happened. I take in my surroundings and I realize I'm in what looks like some sort of playroom. I try to move but it's only then, that I realize I'm tied down on some sort of device. What the hell is going on?

"Luke! Luke! Where the fuck are you? Answer me you fucking bastard."

It's dark and dank and the room smells of mold. I hear a door open and I'm surprised as fuck when I see that it's Mia.

"Hello there, child molester. How are you? I trust you slept well?"

"Mia, what the fuck is going on? Let me out of here you dumb bitch!"

Mia doesn't flinch.

"Oh, don't like being on the other end do you? It's different when you don't have control isn't it?" Mia purrs as she caresses my face.

The girl has gone mad! Christian won't allow this! He's my friend.

"Mia, let me go. You can't do this! When Christian finds out what you've..."

Mia slaps me hard. Holy fuck! This girl is mad.

"Don't you ever say my brother's name again! His name is too good to come out of your filthy mouth! Are we clear?!"

I stare at her. I must be in complete shock because I have no words.

She slaps me again.

"Answer me bitch!" She demands.

Holy fuck, is this crazy bitch a closeted dom?! Fuck! She's good! Really fucking good. Hell, my pussy is wet! Come on baby! Bring it!

I lick my lips as I prepare for the next blow. Mia's chest is heaving up and down and her tits look beautiful.

I look into her eyes and they suddenly widen.

"Oh my God! You sick bitch! You like this don't you! You sick, sick woman!"

"Luke! Luke!" Mia shouts.

"What is it baby? Oh, the child molester has awoken. What a pity. I was enjoying hearing you scream. You have some crazy night terrors lady. The demons follow you and claim you every night. What a pity that they can't take you forever...or can they?"

He asks as he pulls a lever that lifts me up and has me suspended in mid-air. I'm completely nude, the excitement from one moment ago is now filled with terror and fear.

"Mia, what should I do." Luke asks.

Mia looks at me and grabs a whip. She strikes me hard across my back. Holy fuck, that hurt. This is not a pleasurable pain. "This is for my mom! Do you realize how much it hurt my mom to know that I was the only one allowed to touch Christian?"

She strikes me again, "This is for Elliot! I heard you tried to make a move on him as well!"

She strikes me once more, "This is for your stupidity and underestimating me. I knew all along about your lifestyle and what you did to my brother!"

"I did nothing to him, we did to each other!" I shout back.

Crack! Holy fuck! She whipped me across my face! Shit!

"Don't you dare say that! You are a child molester. Children cannot consent! You are a sick, evil monster!"

Crack! She whips me again, this time against the front of my body, over and over the whips don't stop. She's shouting, "This is for my dad! Another for my mom!"

She finally tires but not until she gets one more whip in, "This is for me! Do you know how guilty I felt? Knowing I was the only one that could hug my brother? The pain in my mother's eyes was too much for me to bare! There were actually times when I didn't hug my brother because my mother was there and I couldn't stand to see her pain!"

Mia drops the whip and walks away, Luke picks up the whip and asks, "Mia, what should I do?"

Mia doesn't miss a beat when she says, "Kill her."

Luke happily replies, "With pleasure!"

Are you fucking kidding me? They can't do this! It's insane.

Mia turns and shouts, "Luke, wait!"

Thank fuck!

"Yeah baby?"

"Let's kill her after we eat. I'm starving!"

* * *

"How do I do it, Mia? How do you want to see her suffer?"

"Cane her, whip her, beat her! I want chunks of her body to slowly fall off of her as you literally beat her to death! I want her beaten down to her bones! Do it!" Mia shouts as I pray quietly for death to come quickly.

Luke gets a cane and the first strike hits me. I scream so loud that I nearly pass out. I'm going to die a quick death.

Mia shouts, "Luke! Stop! I...I can't do this! I can't live with myself if I do this!"

Stupid bitch! I knew she didn't have it in her. She's a complete imbecile! If only she only knew, had the tables been turned, I wouldn't give a second thought to getting rid of her stupid ass! What a first class loser.

Now I shall pour on the fake charm and gratitude. I'm so fucking good at this. It's probably why I've gotten away with all that I have...up until now anyway. People are so fucking stupid, I can fool them all.

Fooling this dumb goat was easy as pie. Penis pie that is...nice penis pie...dessert...mmmmm. Dessert sounds good. I think the first thing I'll do when these idiots release me is have some spotted dick!

Mmm...yeah, that sounds sooo good.

"What do you we do, Mia? We can't let her go?"

What? Why the fuck not?

"Of course you can, I won't say anything, this will be our secret." I say softly.

"I have a better idea..." Mia says.

I slowly black out.

* * *

"No, no! Please! Stop! Aaaaahhhhh!" I jolt myself awake!

Fuck!

I had a nightmare that I was being eaten alive by goats! Fuck! I am so sick of these fucking nightmares! Shit!

"Are you now?" Mia purrs.

Fuck! I had no clue she was here and that I was speaking out loud. Damn!

"You have the most interesting dreams, Elena. Eaten alive by goats, little dolls coming to life and chopping you into bits and pieces, clown attacks. Such an active imagination."

"Let me go you bitch!" I shout.

"Ah...there she is. There's the Elena that I know. Did you really expect for me to fall for your act?"

"What do you mean dear." I ask with wide eyes, struggling to break free from these chains.

"I mean, I think death is much too good for you. I would prefer to keep you in an altered state. How do you feel about that Elena?" She ask as she caresses my cheek.

"An altered state?" I ask.

"Yes _**dear**_, a perpetual nightmare. You have the most horrifying nightmares and I want you to have them for the rest of your miserable life. See this vial? This contains a drug that will keep you in a permanent dream like state, you will never awaken. You will live every day in your nightmares. Death is the easy way out and you should be made to suffer every day of your miserable life for what you did to my brother and for what you did to all of your innocent victims. Your money and connections can't save you now Elena."

"Ready Mia?" Luke asks as he prepares to give me a shot of what will surely be the death of me when I sleep. Nightmares until the day that I die.

"Do it!" Mia says as she sings...

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

The End.

**A/N**

**Damn! I kinda scared myself! Let me know how I did. This is my first dark and disturbing story. I'm not sure how I feel about it. **

**Hug me please!**

**Rosie :D**


End file.
